PS: Me Leve Ao Analista
by Thamara Luisa
Summary: Você não leu o titulo? Pra que quer uma sinopse então? Ok eu digo, eu Marguerite Krux, eu garota na extrema seca fui obrigada a enfrentar o analista mais gato...


**One Shot:** Ps: Me leve ao Analista

**Autora:** Quem mais? Eu mesma

**Shipper:** Roxton e Marguerite

**Censura:** 16+

**Declaração:** Os personagens aqui empregados não são meus, fic sem fins lucrativos, apesar que estou precisando de grana.

**Dedicatória:** Dedico está fic a alguém que queria lê-la.

**Sinopse:** Você não leu o titulo? Pra que quer uma sinopse então? Ok eu digo, eu Marguerite Krux, eu garota na extrema seca fui obrigada a enfrentar o analista mais gostoso que eu já vi na face da Terra, você ri, eu choro, mas morra de inveja, pelo menos ele é o meu analista.

Eu sou uma garota normal, ok corta essa, eu sou simplesmente demais, e você com certeza teria inveja de mim se pudesse me ver, descrição? Quem precisa disso, se eu digo que sou simplesmente demais você cala a boca e acredita.

Ok eu te dou as definições, alta, olhos cinza, cabelo ondulado, pele branca, boca carnuda, língua ágil (gostou neh? Eu sabia que ia gostar), minha bunda é aquela que da inveja até nas modelos, se você se comportar direitinho eu deixo você ver, por que eu estou aqui? Ótima pergunta, pergunte ao meu analista é por causa dele que estou aqui, eu não tenho culpa dele ser [b]simplesmente gostoso[/b] além de um completo retardado, deixa eu contar as coisas ai você vai compreender.

* * *

**17 de Julho de 2010**

Aproximadamente meio dia, eu não ando com relógio de pulso e a minha mãe confiscou o celular depois de ontem quando comprei vinte vestidos da loja mais cara que achei no Shopping, ela não compreende que uma garota como eu, sendo invejada como eu sou, tem que ter um guarda-roupa a altura, ok onde estávamos mesmo? Ah sim, o 17 de Julho eu me lembro como se fosse ontem, o que não deixa de ser verdade, foi hoje a algumas horas atrás.

– Senhorita Krux. – Uma voz rouca falou pelo interruptor do consultório, era impressão minha ou o Alfred estava com a voz mais linda do mundo, ok esquece mesmo se eu quisesse Alfred tem 55 anos eu não sou nenhuma tarada por velhos, o que não significa que eu não seja tarada, pra falar a verdade, esquece, ah claro lembrei, esqueci de me apresentar, mas não liguem isso vem a seguir.

– Alfred, a sua voz está incrível. – Entrei como de costume e esperava que o meu analista desta semana estivesse bem, normalmente os meus analistas sempre sofriam algum colapso após as minhas sessões, é eu sei nunca tive muita sorte com isso... Para tudo o que é aquilo sentado na cadeira ao lado do divã? Não seu idiota, não aquela planta eu to falando sentado ao lado do divã, aquele moreno, alto, 1,80 no mínimo com olhos, OMFG, que olhos e que músculos. – Ual, quero dizer, alguém te entregou o endereço errado, a empresa de modelos é do outro lado, apesar de que particularmente eu não ligo se você não quiser ir, eu até já pensei em umas coisas que podemos fazer.

Para o mundo que eu quero descer, ele riu pra mim, anotar na agenda mental, nome, telefone e local onde mora, a corta essa eu já to na seca há duas semanas, desde que peguei o desgraçado do meu namorado com a minha irmã. Obs. Na minha cama, não que eu não tenha contado para a minha mãe, quem acreditaria que Verônica está tendo um caso com Ned, quero dizer a Vê, aquela anoréxica, com dentes a mostra e cabelo descolorido, anotar na agenda mental ² mandar Verônica o mais rápido para um salão de beleza e Ned bom acho que no inferno ainda tem vagas.

– Senhorita Krux? – Aquele Deus grego falou comigo sorrindo com aquela carinha mais safada do mundo, a esse eu pego legal, fui direto para o meu acento, dando graças a Deus por estar usando meu short curto da sorte, eu sabia que deveria sair com ele de casa hoje.

– Qual é o seu nome mesmo? – Atirada demais? Não, só estou correndo atrás do que eu quero e bota quero nisso, ele riu de novo deixando o jaleco aberto e estava apenas com uma blusa bem colada no corpo, OMFG, é hoje que eu morro.

– Bom, não me pagam para isso e acho que a senhorita está desperdiçando o tempo com coisas desnecessárias. – Balde de água fria? Não, ele só jogou gasolina no inferno, é hoje que visito Marte, literalmente.

– Ok se você prefere assim, mas devo avisá-lo, que todos os meus outros analistas sofreram quando não me disseram o nome. - Percebeu o drama, é uma garota tem que fazer drama hoje em dia para sobreviver, OMG, ele está rindo de novo, assim eu morro antes de completar 18, o que tecnicamente é amanhã, compreendeu a dimensão da coisa?

– E que maneira a senhorita pretende me fazer sofrer? – OMFG, tenho que dizer de novo OMFG, ele tinha que perguntar fazendo aquela cara de safado? Acho que estou tendo um orgasmo mental, morri, melhor não morri não.

– Eu tenho uma serie de coisas que podem te fazer sofrer, algumas delas envolvem algemas e outras bom, você descobre se quiser. – Levantei as pernas um pouco e vu ala, ele estava caindo, eu sei que estava, pera ai se ele estava caindo por que ele estava rindo daquele jeito?

– Ok, senhorita Krux, vamos começar logo com isso antes que a senhorita me leve à loucura...

– Eu posso te levar para muito alem disso. – Coloquei o dedo na boca, droga eu odeio quando eles se fazem de difícil, você não? Fala serio, pelo amor de Deus, você não gosta de homem difícil gosta? O legal da vida está nos fáceis, estendeu? Fáceis, aqueles que você pede a bebida e ele te da, aquele que paga a conta, aquele que você deixa chupando dedo depois de conseguir o que quer.

– Nome. - Aquela voz magnânima me chamou de novo e eu tive que piscar, hora bolas estou lendo crepúsculo demais, já ia dizer que fiquei deslumbrada com aquele olhar e sorriso torto, para tudo aquilo é um sorriso torto, eu disse que ainda estava na briga não disse? Não, então eu reafirmo **eu estou na briga.**

– Me chame do que quiser, me taque na parede, me faça sua mulher. – Dessa até eu tive que rir, cara se ele ri daquele jeito de novo eu acho que não vou me segurar, quero dizer, você não faz idéia do que ter um DEUS GREGO na sua frente sem poder apertar, tacar em cima da mesa e rasgar a roupa dele inteirinha, ok eu sei que essa é a cena daquele pornô da semana passada, mas eu estou na seca a DUAS SEMANAS, ninguém pode me culpar, alem do que papai nunca vai saber, a não ser que você conte, por falar nisso estou de olho em você.

– Seu nome senhorita. – Mordi o lábio, isso funcionou com Edward, quero dizer, ele era um vampiro e morder o lábio funcionou com ele, por que isso não funcionaria comigo, talvez eu tente ficar envergonhada e com as bochechas roxas, pena que o Ed não está aqui, falando nisso eu descobri que sou Necrófaga, não que eu goste de gente morta, é que eu gosto de vampiros que tecnicamente estão mortos, mas e daí a Bella foi muito pior, ela dormiu com um defunto, apesar do que eu daria tudo para ser ela, sabe eu tenho uma serie de perguntas para ela, tipo, ok vamos abrir um em off ai eu conto.

_1º: Bella quando você está menstruada você fica perto do ED? Por que tecnicamente menstruação é sangue e se o seu sangue canta por ele a sua menstruação também?_

_2º: Bella se o Ed ta morto, como ele funciona? Quero dizer, a você me entende, como o "negocio" dele funciona?_

_3º: E se funciona, como ele conseguiu te fecundar? Tecnicamente o esperma só sobrevive 12 horas fora do corpo da pessoa ainda viva, isso quer dizer, o Ed tem mais de 100 anos os coisinhas lá não deveriam está com o prazo de validade vencidos?_

_4º: Ah mais importante de todas, BELLA como você conseguiu fisgar ele, claro que você teve a ajuda do sangue, mas eu sinceramente queria saber como é alguma coisa na mordida de lábio, nas quedas constantes, no olhar de peixe morto, me fala pliss._

**N/A: A autora sempre quis perguntar isso a Bella de Crepúsculo.**

Voltando a historia...

–Marguerite Krux. – Olhei de relance para ele e OMFG, aquele jaleco só ta abrindo eu mereço. – Idade 18 anos, quer dizer eu faço 18 amanhã, isso conta Doutor? – A coisa que eu realmente queria dizer era, "Vamos brincar de medico, diz que sim." Mas se a atirada não funciona, vamos ao plano B, e ai você me pergunta, existe um plano B? É lógico que existe, você nunca pode sair de casa sem ele, só espera eu achar na minha bolsa da Prada, tenho certeza que estava aqui entre o A e o C.

– Não, não conta, você sabe o motivo de estar no analista? – Sorria mais uma vez assim pra mim e eu juro que teremos o primeiro caso de assedio sexual cometido pela paciente e documentado ou ta achando que não vou tirar fotos, o meu Orkut tem que viver de alguma coisa, falando nisso, acho que me esqueci de dar parabéns a Rin e a Kaede, esquece as duas não foram no Shopping comigo mesmo.

– Yes eu sei, minha mãe. – Ele me olhou atentamente e começou a escrever na prancheta. – Ela é simplesmente perfeccionista é virginiana e eu sou de gêmeos. – O Doutor me olhou como se não compreendesse, esse Deus grego ta me saindo muito lesado, será que ele não lê o horóscopo, quero dizer eu leio no mínimo uns 20 antes de sair de casa, horóscopo é tudo e vale até o do Orkut. – Incompatibilidade de signos, por falar nisso qual é o seu?

– Capricórnio. – Ele falou meio que sem perceber, assim eu morro alguém me empresta uma revista de horóscopo, tenho que ver se é compatível, e se não for vou provar como quando se que se faz tudo. – Bom continuando, por que acha isso?

– Ela é simplesmente chata, você não compreende, ela trai o papai com o sócio, quer dizer tecnicamente eu sou a filha do sócio, olha a minha vida é muito complicada, estou passando por uma fase da adolescência que não é fácil e tenho que emprestar o meu vibrador para minha mãe curtir com o sócio e o papai. – Menti feio, mas ele tinha que ficar com pena de mim, viu como o plano B é fundamental.

– Ela o que? – Ele pareceu chocado, e OMFFFFG, o jaleco caiu, quem deixou esse homem sair de casa com uma regata, isso é altamente proibido, ainda bem que não estou dirigindo ou à uma hora dessas estaria morta.

– Você é meio lerdinho, eu tenho que explicar tudo de novo? – Meninas prestem bem atenção agora por que esse é o pulo do gato. – Ela trai o meu pai com o sócio, quer dizer, o três fazem um trio muito feliz, eu só fico chateada do meu pai, ser o passivo na historia toda, quero dizer, o pai que me assumiu, por que o outro, hahahahaha, o outro, OMG, acho que estou falando demais não é Doutor? – Vai lá Marguerite da o golpe final. – Eles ficam fazendo cada coisa, eu posso mostrar. – Levantei do divã e fui até ele àqueles olhos dilatados demais com a boca aberta enquanto eu descia ate o chão e empinava a minha bunda literalmente. – Mamãe na maioria das vezes prefere essa posição, por que assim fica mais fácil para ela conseguir penetrar o papai, falando nisso você já viu aquelas calcinhas com pênis, pelo amor de Deus, são feias pra cacete, falando nisso doutor me explica uma coisa? – Me levantei rápido enquanto o meu Deus GREGO estava vai branco que papel.

– Cl...Cla...Claro. – Uou três vezes é demais, ele está completamente na minha, assim eu morro.

– Por que a maioria das coisas é tão difícil pra mim? – Ok agora eu estava com raiva, olhei para o relógio que ficava em cima da mesa, faltavam apenas 2 minutos para terminar a sessão e eu não ganhei nenhum beijinho se quer, fala serio você lembra de quando eu disse DUAS SEMANAS, tecnicamente amanha completa DUAS SEMANAS E UM DIA.

– O que quer dizer com isso? – O relógio tocou e como a Rin sempre diz, apagarão o inferno.

– Cara se saca, eu to dando em cima de você legal, e como você me responde? Eu estou na SECA HÁ DUAS SEMANAS e amanhã é o meu aniversario, tecnicamente eu ia pedir para a mamãe um gogoboy, mas eu aceitaria você de bom grado... – Da onde ele saiu mesmo? Por que estava tão perto de mim? PORQUE RAIOS O MEU CORAÇÃO TA TÃO DISPARADO, ACHO QUE MORRI, mande cartas para o alem se estiverem gostando do meu relato se não, morram também.

– Você fala demais. – Tecnicamente é isso que as pessoas fazem no analista, certo? Foi então que ele me beijou, enfiou legal a sua língua na minha boca e depois me soltou, minhas pernas pareciam manteiga e acho que tive um orgasmo, pensando bem, foram mais que um. – Até semana que vem, Senhorita Krux, a propósito, meu nome é Roxton e sou seu novo analista fixo.

– Mal posso esperar pela semana que vem. – Sai do consultório e minha mãe me esperava, ela estava com o sócio do papai, e eu pensando que o que eu havia dito era apenas uma mentira, ok talvez eu seja mesmo filha dele, por que somente eu sou morena naquela família, mas isso não vem ao caso eu sou a única gostosa de lá mesmo, e espere até eu colocar esse vídeo no Orkut, não achou que eu ia deixar essa passar em branco neh? Sou pior que a Paris, o que ela sabe hoje me dia aprendeu comigo, vão chover scraps do tipo PS: Me leve ao Analista, pena que as meninas nunca saberão a onde é o tal analista. – Mãe eu acho que esse passou, pelo menos ele não pirou, hei papys, quero dizer, tio Jake.

Semana que vem, ninguém me segura, e aquele divã terá mais coisas a contar do que uma puta antes da morte para o padre, ops, se houver crianças no recinto tampem os olhos, não os ouvidos você por algum acaso esta me vendo falar, é escrever então tampe os olhos, e desculpe só me lembrei agora deste aviso, sabe como é um deus grego só meu OMFFFFFFFFFFFG isso deixa a pessoa um pouco assim avoada, pensando bem, acho que acabo de ter outro orgasmo de lembrar dele sem o jaleco.

Mais uma coisa compreendeu o porquê estou aqui? Eu simplesmente tinha que dividir isso com alguém, **obrigada por me ler**, e sobre o pornô do papai, se guardar segredo depois te deixo ver, e em relação a minha bunda, vá olhar a sua.

* * *

Leu? Gostou? Não? Mande Reviws assim mesmo.

Até a Proxima;)


End file.
